prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC01
is the 1st episode and premiere of the 2012 Pretty Cure series, Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 390th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. This episode focuses Hoshizora Miyuki transforming into Cure Happy. Sypnosis Hoshizora Miyuki is late for the first day attending her new school, having just transferred from another town. She introduces herself while running and remarks that she likes picture and fairy tale books. She still takes the time to look around and thinks that something happy might just happen. As she scoots around a corner she sees nothing at first, but then hears something suddenly cry out. As she starts to look around, a pink book flaps down and opens to a picture of Candy, which becomes real and pops out of the book. The mascot hits Miyuki in the face, however, causing both of them to fall back. When Miyuki gets a good look she picks up Candy and hugs the mascot while saying she's cute. Miyuki starts asking Candy questions about what and who she is. Candy then jumps back to introduce herself while Miyuki thinks this is fate. Candy then runs off, leaving the book behind. After picking it up, Miyuki remembers that she is late for school and runs to class. Miyuki gets to school and is trying to introduce herself to the class, but she is really nervous and does a very small, un-informative introduction. Its then Hino Akane gets up out of her seat and says she'll do the introduction, saying that Miyuki seems friendly but out of it and has a younger brother who likes to look at the stars and says his name is Mitaro. Akane then attempts to keep telling jokes but is then interrupted by Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika who say that Miyuki should do her own introduction. Akane then proceeds to introduce Miyuki to Nao, Reika, and then herself. Kise Yayoi then chimes in, then apologizes by saying that Akane only did that to break the ice. Akane on the way back to her seat then introduces Yayoi and calls her a crybaby, though Yayoi claims she has only cried three times so far. Since she is a lot less nervous now, Miyuki redoes her introduction and does a better job of it this time. She also says that it is nice to meet the class and that she loves happy things and looks for Happiness everyday. The teacher and Akane remark that Miyuki's seat is right behind her and Miyuki sits down. Shortly after she notices Candy hopping about but when she tries to tell Akane, she looks to see nobody is there which ends up distrupting class... Later after class Miyuki starts looking for Candy again by exploring the school. First she looks in the music room and then the science lab and finally the library. While looking at the books, she spots a shelf with a glowing book titled "The Magical Door" and pulls out the book before noticing a light behind it. She then shoves some books aside, and it seems to start working something like a combination lock. This continues as she notices several other lights on the shelf that work the same way until a portal opens and pulls Miyuki in. She then finds herself in the Magical Library. Candy is still searching but runs into Wolfurun and has to run away. Inside the magical library, Miyuki puts Candy's book on the shelf and then pulls it off to see Candy running from a crack in one of the books. Trying to get to Candy, she drops the book and manages to operate the same combination that pulls her through the portal and back to the human world, outside of a bookstore near Candy. Miyuki then manages to follow Candy and catches the mascot as she falls off a building. Candy who is freaked out from Wolfurun tries to run away, again saying that the wolf is coming from the sky. Miyuki doesn't believe Candy at first, but soon sees Wolfurun, who blacks out a book with some ink and creates negative energy from sad people which he absorbs into a book. Wolfurun and Candy explain about the bad end scenario and then Candy says everything will be happy if you work for it. Miyuki says that Candy is right. She then remembers how her day was earlier and wants to protect Candy. Miyuki's power then triggers; with Candy's help she transforms into Cure Happy. At first Miyuki is really scared and she freaks out after transforming. Cure Happy runs away scared and hides behind a wall of a brick house, thinking the wolf wouldn't chase her there. Wolfurun laughs, then turns the house into an Akanbe. When the monster attacks she jumps sky high, but still can't control her powers and gets freaked out more. She manages to knock the Akanbe down in this state and lands on it by accident, freaking out again when she sees where she landed. As she again runs away, Candy tells Cure Happy to use "Happy Shower" to purify the monster but nothing comes out. Cure Happy then gets over her fear, and with new found confidence and the determination not to lose to Wolfurun she concentrates really hard, pulls off the attack, and acquires the first piece of Cure Decor. Wolfurun runs away and everyone goes back to normal. Candy then asks Miyuki to help save her world to which Miyuki agrees. Major Events *Hoshizora Miyuki meets Candy and they become friends *Miyuki becomes Cure Happy for the first time *Wolfurun makes his first appearance *The Magical Library and Book Door Code are shown for the first time. *Happy Shower is used for the first time. Trivia *This is the third time that the series mascot falls from the sky and hits the lead Cure in the face. **1st: Futari wa Pretty Cure with Mepple hitting Nagisa. **2nd: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! with Chypre and Coffret hitting Tsubomi. *This is the third time that after transforming the Cure freaks out and can't use her powers right for a minute. **1st: Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 **2nd: Cure Blossom in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *During the scene where Miyuki introduces herself to the class, Akane cracks a joke on Miyuki's family name by making up a little brother for Miyuki and calling him Hoshizora Mitaro. Hoshizora stands for "starry sky", mita means "to see (past tense)", and tarou is a common ending particle for male names. The joke was that the brother's name would mean "I saw the starry sky". *The first pink glowing book that caught Miyuki's attention in the library was aptly titled . Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!